


length

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Don't think about it too hard, Magic, Masturbation, Trans Oma Kokichi, cock growth, tw: some feminine terms used at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi wakes up in the middle of the night and discovers something very different between his legs. He's too excited to question it.





	length

Dreamless sleep.  
  
The clock on the wall said it was about two in the morning, give or take a few minutes. Kokichi let his head fall back onto the pillow soundlessly, the almost-too-soft material giving way like cotton candy. He resolved to close his eyes and catch a few more hours before he got up and headed out of the dorm building.  
  
He rolled over onto his side, about to let sleep overtake him once more, but something wasn't right.  
  
There was an insistent pressure in his crotch, like he'd been fantasizing about something hot for the past hour. Did he have a wet dream and not remember it? As he became more and more aware of the feeling, he realized that he could no longer ignore it and pass out again. Grudgingly, he reached down into his boxers, and...  
  
Something was sticking out from between his lower lips, warm and solid. Dull alarm shot through him. His fingers ventured further down, seeking out his opening, but as much as he prodded he couldn't seem to find it. The hint of it he had felt earlier seemed to have vanished, and the area was now entirely convex.  
  
He ran his thumb over it. It felt like a small, sensitive bump, as if his clit had gotten big enough to poke a tent in his boxers. Retracting his hand, he found that it indeed pressed against the fabric, lifting it up by about an inch.  
  
Kokichi lifted the covers, straining his eyes in the dark to see what was happening to him. It was too dim. He reached over to turn on the lamp next to his bed, and as soon as he did, his "clit" throbbed like he'd never felt before and shot up to a less minuscule two inches.  
  
"You're kidding me," he said aloud, staring at the lump in his underwear.  
  
He wanted to touch himself. Badly. His fingers slipped through the hole in his boxers, grazing the engorged flesh beneath. It felt soft and smooth, but his eyes widened when he hit a ridge. He quickly pulled his underwear down to his knees.  
  
Sitting there between his legs, like it had always been there, was a dick.  
  
Kokichi noted the hot, swelling feeling in his lower belly, face flushed as he examined his new length. It didn't look like much, but it was already way more than he was used to. He pushed at it gently with one finger, groaning softly as he discovered just how sensitive he was.  
  
How was he supposed to jack this thing off? How did other guys do it? Two of his fingers and a thumb wrapped around its length and he shivered, unsure of how to continue.  
  
Splitting heat rocked up his core again, spreading through his stomach and up his chest. He let out a surprised moan as his cock grew in his grip, swelling to a healthy three inches, a perfect fit for his small hands. The tip was an angry red, as if his dick had waited far too long to be touched and was cross with him for being so hesitant.  
  
Beneath his pinky finger, skin started to shift. He wasted no time sending his other hand down to explore the new development, and practically lit up with joy when he realized what it was.  
  
He'd finally grown a pair. After all these years, his body finally...  
  
Although he felt the beginnings of tears pricking at his eyes, now was not the time. His body felt hot all over, and the way he was cupping his manhood so intimately was just about to drive him insane. He stroked the loose skin between his cock and his balls, feeling his muscles twitch with need.  
  
"Fuck..." he groaned, throwing his head back as he bucked his hips up into his hand. His cock chose this moment to pulsate violently, shooting up yet another inch. Precome squirted out the tip, oozing down his length and slicking up his hand.  
  
The wetness made him remember what he'd heard about tissues and lotion. The feeling of a warm, slick grip teasing his cock sounded so good that he began leaking like a fountain, clear beads of pre rolling off of his tip in a lewd display. Lotion...that was in the bathroom.  
  
Kokichi hopped out of bed, the carpet soft against his bare feet as he padded over to the restroom. Luckily, he'd left the lotion near the door, so there was no need to step on the cold tile. He grabbed it, shut the door, and scampered back to his bed.  
  
Not knowing how much to use, he pumped a coin-sized puddle of it into his palm. On second thought, he added some more, because the idea of making a mess only made him hornier.  
  
The second his lotion-slathered hand closed around his dick, he gasped, feeling a spasm travel through him. His dick pulsed again, swelling bigger and bigger, its girth pushing his fingers apart. By the time it finished, it was three fourths of the way to his knees, thick and dripping, demanding to be pleasured.  
  
Kokichi was almost afraid of how huge he'd gotten, shyly running a hand down to the base. He was going to need more lotion for this monster.  
  
Was it normal to have to jerk yourself off with both hands? He supposed it would do if he focused on the end of his cock, pampering the sensitive flesh and choking the tip just right. But something about being able to fit two hands on his length made him proud, and the extra pressure it provided made his eyes roll back into their sockets.  
  
It was getting to be too much. He just felt so big, so swollen, and the promise of finally releasing the thick seed pent up inside him overrode every other thought in his head. One more stroke, two more strokes, and it happened—hot, gooey cum shot out of his cock, landing in messy streaks across his bare stomach. He squealed and moaned, overcome by mindless, slutty pleasure as he covered himself in his own fluids.  
  
For a while, Kokichi just stayed there, limp on the bed, exhausted. His body was still buzzing with all the incredible things he'd felt for the very first time.  
  
Lotion and tissues. Right. Tissues. He reached over for the box of tissues on his nightstand, grabbing a handful to clean himself off. Once he felt like he was sufficiently cum-free, he tossed the wad of tissues in the trash, and rolled right back under the blankets.  
  
He fell asleep smiling.  
  



End file.
